


I only want to be with you

by zarzamala



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarzamala/pseuds/zarzamala
Summary: The afterwards of Omar and Anders father fight. Ander POV





	I only want to be with you

-… But I swear to you, losing a father is fucking hell. 

I go up the stairs and in to my bedroom and there he is, leaning on the window where the roof is lower. The views are stunning, but I know they are not what they keep him looking out. I see his silhouette against the light that is coming in through the window; I can see his shoulders clearly in tension. He is angry, he is sad, he is confused, and I know I’m the one who caused all of this emotions. It hurts. Because I only want to be with him and now that he is finally here I can´t give all of me, because I have to keep others secrets. Secrets that burn me from inside. And I only want to be with him. 

That’s why I reach from behind and hug him. I lean my face in the back of his nape, in his shoulder. I want to feel with my hands the beat of his heart, strong, ready to fight for me, for him. I want that beat to cradle me until everything is happening goes away, until we are only he and me again, like before, like always.  
He covers my hands with his and I feel how he relaxes with the touch. I know that my breath in his necks allows him to breathe again and I hate myself for have been denying him this, for been so selfish to not acknowledge him in his brand new freedom. A freedom I craved and I begged for and then I didn´t know how to thank him. Nevertheless, when he turns around he doesn’t question me; there is no doubt in his eyes. There is hurt, there is relief and there is an immense love, but there is no doubt. That’s why I smile when I see in his parted lips the kiss that is coming. And I receive him like the first time, between the fear of lost and the hope of being able to win. 

Is in that moment when my world spins, when he takes off my jacket while I fight with the buttons of my shirt and he sheds his hoodie and shirt in one go. Like children playing a game of adults, while we undress ourselves I forget everything but his skin, his hair soaked up in sweat, and the anticipation right in my stomach.  
I guide his body to rest in the cushion of the sofa and travel everywhere that I have missed during these weeks of pain and guilt, his lips, his neck, his cheeks. I note how we revive and blossom when we are only he and me. 

He calls my attention by touching my arm and when I look at him he is showing me a condom with a serious and determined gesture and I realized that I haven´t even noticed him moving to reach for it. Very slow, like I was fearing that anything I could do in this moment would break the love I feel, I take it and put in his parted lips. Because I want him to receive this message as it is, I want him to know that I’m asking for forgiveness because of the distance and the cold of the past days, that I thank him the heat of his defense of me even when he was feeling that I didn’t love him anymore.  
When he breaches me I need more air in my lungs. I know that I’m smiling as I’m trying to bring the much needed oxygen faster. I know that he is smiling too looking at me while he pushes into me. But above all I know that in that rogue smile of his I will find the hope to continue, because today, here, he and I we have won.


End file.
